


Primera cita

by Lila_Negra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Isayama's High School AU, Romance, primer beso, primera cita
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: Eren la contempló de reojo, con cuanto disimulo pudo. Annie mordisqueaba tranquila su hamburguesa con queso. Él, a su vez, apenas si podía masticar de los nervios. Ah… ¡ojalá en la escuela dieran clases sobre cómo llevar adelante la primera cita!AU Escolar / EreAnnie / Fluff / One-shot
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 6





	Primera cita

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. El texto y la imagen son una creación original de Lila Negra y Anita Ilustraciones, realizados para Enya Patlán. La ilustración está disponible en Wattpad y en nuestras redes sociales. 
> 
> **Advertencias:** One-shot EreAnnie ubicado en el AU escolar de Isayama.
> 
>  **Agradecimientos:** A Enya, por confiar en nosotras. A Leandro y Marcos, los _beta readers_.

Eren la contempló de reojo, con cuanto disimulo pudo. Annie mordisqueaba tranquila su hamburguesa con queso. A simple vista, parecía tener el mismo rostro serio de siempre, pero, si se ponía suficiente atención, era posible distinguir en sus mejillas un leve rubor. Él, a su vez, apenas si podía masticar de los nervios: ya se había atragantado dos veces y, cuando intentaba tomar gaseosa para calmarse, le agarraba tos. ¿Por qué era tan torpe? Ah… ojalá en la escuela dieran clases sobre cómo llevar adelante la primera cita, en lugar de tantas tonterías que enseñaban y que no creía usar nunca. Pero, ¿cómo había llegado a esa situación? Bueno, esa, tal vez, era una historia graciosa.

A Eren le gustaba Annie desde que… desde que la conoció, básicamente. Ella había ingresado en su colegio hacía dos años, con sus medias agujereadas y su camisa demasiado grande, y había sido amor a primera vista. Era silenciosa y daba la impresión de que nada le importaba, como si ella estuviera encima de todos. ¿Cómo hacía para tener esa autoestima? Eren también quería ser así. Había intentado sentarse cerca de ella y caminaba unos metros a su lado a la salida de las clases, pero nunca sabía cómo empezar una conversación decente.

Sus amigos, Armin y Mikasa, le habían dado infinidad de consejos —aunque sospechaba que Mikasa no era sincera cuando le sugirió regalarle una supuesta caja de bombones de muy mal aspecto— y sin embargo él nunca terminaba de decidirse. Sentía que cualquier cosa que hiciera lo haría quedar como un estúpido. ¡Es que Annie era tan genial! Necesitaba estar a su altura.

No era nada fácil, sin embargo. En todo ese tiempo, había descubierto que ella tocaba bien la guitarra (él no sabía nada de música), era buena en karate (él no sabía ni mantener el equilibrio) y tenía un gusto particular para vestirse (él no tenía más que un par de mudas de ropa parecidas entre sí). Pero la clave había estado en aquella vez que se realizó un festival en el patio y uno de los cursos puso un puesto de hamburguesas con queso. En dos ocasiones se la encontró en la fila. ¿Quién más, aparte de él, querría repetir su hamburguesa en un festival lleno de la comida más diversa? Eso le dio esperanzas, pero aún no sabía qué hacer con ese dato especial.

Hasta hacía unos días atrás. En los alrededores del colegio, una muchacha estaba repartiendo una promoción para dar a conocer una nueva hamburguesería en la ciudad. Annie y él tomaron el papel con el descuento al mismo tiempo. Durante un rato, se miraron como si se tratara del último descuento y tuvieran que competir por él. Hasta que Eren, no sabía de dónde, había tomado el valor para avanzar.

—Ahh… a ti también te gustan mucho las hamburguesas con queso, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no… por qué no vamos juntos a probar este local?

Así, de esa forma tonta, Eren había conseguido la cita con la que fantaseaba hacía dos años. Y ahora estaban aquí, apenas saboreando su hamburguesa, con el pulso acelerado y la mente bloqueada. ¿De qué habla la gente en las citas?

—Ehm… está rica, ¿no? —murmuró, en un esfuerzo por romper el hielo.

—Me gusta más la de Sina, el bar que está cerca de la escuela.

—Ah, sí… en realidad a mí también.

Diablos… ¿por qué había dicho que estaba rica, entonces? Era un idiota, debería haber sido más crítico. La verdad era que lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que Annie se veía hermosa. Eso lo distraía muchísimo. Por suerte, fue ella quien retomó la conversación.

—Escuchemos música.

—S--sí, qué buena idea…

Ella le tendió un auricular y él tuvo que aproximar su silla para que el cable alcanzara para ambos. Durante un rato, tuvo la oportunidad de descubrir los gustos musicales de Annie, que resultaron muy agradables. Algunos temas incluso los reconocía, a pesar de su ignorancia, y no podía evitar emocionarse un poco al identificar algún fragmento cuya letra se sabía. Annie, que había terminado de comer, cerró los ojos y movió lentamente su torso siguiendo el ritmo. A Eren se le aceleró la respiración, ¡estaban tan cerca! Se quedaron así durante casi media hora, tan solo escuchando, sus hombros rozándose. Annie tenía su mano apoyada en la mesa, por lo que Eren la dejó también allí. Despacio, estiró su dedo meñique… cuando consiguió rozarla, concluyó que ella no estaba haciendo nada para apartarlo, lo cual le dio ánimos para permanecer allí, con sus dedos tocándose apenas.

—Realmente pareces disfrutar de la música… me gustaría escucharte hablar de eso, de lo que te gusta, de lo que te hace sentir.

Tardó en darse cuenta de que su comentario era más bien atrevido. El sonido tan fuerte en los auriculares y el permiso que ella le había dado tácitamente para sentir su mano lo había relajado de pronto. Experimentó unos segundos de horror, hasta que Annie empezó a contestar. Pronto se notó que le gustaba hablar de eso y la conversación se volvió distendida. Ella pasó los temas de su _playlist_ para mostrale algunos en específico y contarle la historia detrás. Conocía mucho y Eren descubrió que disfrutaba de escucharla. Trató de anotar mentalmente los nombres de las diversas bandas para investigar sobre ellas más tarde. Quería saber más.

—Y… ¿sabes tocar alguna de estas canciones? —preguntó, finalmente, señalando la guitarra que Annie llevaba siempre consigo. Ella asintió de inmediato.

Acomodaron los restos en una bandeja y los arrojaron a la basura. Caminaron aún conversando sobre música mientras buscaban una plaza donde Annie pudiera desenfundar su instrumento. Apenas se sentaron en el césped, ella inició los primeros acordes. Eren estaba impresionado pero esa sensación se duplicó cuando la muchacha separó los labios y la letra de la canción se materializó entre ellos. Su voz era áspera pero encajaba perfecto con el tono melancólico del tema y Eren pensó que, si no fuera porque ya le gustaba mucho, en un momento como este sería inevitable enamorarse de ella.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya hacía al menos tres o cuatro horas que estaban juntos. Una inesperada calidez se había ubicado entre ellos y sus cuerpos estaban cada vez más próximos. Mientras conversaban nuevamente, ahora más sueltos, sobre sus familias, anécdotas de la infancia y todo tipo de cosas, Annie apoyó la cabeza en la suya de forma casual. En un silencio, intercambiaron miradas. La respiración de uno chocaba en la de la otra, acelerándose de pronto. Haciendo acopio de valor, Eren cerró la distancia entre ellos y unió con suavidad sus labios. Fue un beso quizás tímido y torpe, pero repleto de una autenticidad que los embargó de emoción. Cuando se separaron, ambos rieron bajito, sin saber bien qué hacer. Hasta que fue Annie quien, para romper con esa incomodidad, lo besó otra vez. Estiró un brazo para engancharse de su cuello y él le correspondió tomándola de la cintura. El abrazo los acercó todavía más y poco a poco se animaron a abrir sus bocas con pasión creciente.

Eran casi las siete de la tarde cuando Eren la acompañó hasta su casa. Annie al principio se negó —"yo puedo cuidarme sola", había dicho— pero cuando él le explicó que era solo una excusa para compartir un poco más de tiempo, se sonrojó y no insistió. Se despidieron con un suave beso y la promesa de volver a verse el día siguiente. Por supuesto que se verían, pues debían ir a la escuela, pero haberlo dicho, haber puesto intención en ello, hablaba de sus deseos de reencontrarse y les aceleraba el corazón.

En el viaje de regreso, Eren halló que su celular explotaba de mensajes de Armin y Mikasa preguntándole cómo le había ido. Sonriendo, tecleó rápido: "chicos… soy feliz". Tenía mucho que contarles pero por ahora la emoción que lo dominaba era tal que le faltaban las palabras. También Annie, en ese momento, buscaba cómo calmar la ansiedad de sus amigos: no estaba preparada todavía para decir mucho.

Es que, ¿quién diría que se podría lograr tanto gracias a una simple hamburguesa con queso?

*** * * FIN * * ***


End file.
